Mentiras
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: Apoyo incondicional, ayuda sin necesidad, una hermosa mentira para una horrible verdad, pero dime, ¿tú qué entiendes por mentira? anda, dame una definición de traición. WARNING: Yaoi; Incesto; Lemon
1. Prólogo: Rendición

**Prólogo**

**Rendic****ión**

- Quítate de mi camino Asthor… -Seiya jadeaba cansado, pero dispuesto a pelear contra quien se hallaba frente a él

- Lo siento Pegaso, pero tengo órdenes de…

- ¡¡DÉJALO PASAR ASTHOR!! –la fuerte voz de la peliblanca retumbó en el templo

El pelinegro quedó paralizado al escuchar esa orden, sin comprenderlo obedeció haciéndose a un lado, dejando pasar a un anonadado Pegaso, quien de rato en rato volteaba a ver a una "amiga", una amiga que los traicionó a todos, burlándose de ellos, sólo para buscar el bien de su propio dios.

- Círce… -susurró Asthor mientras con lentitud se acercaba a ella

Todos a su alrededor la miraban sin entender lo que pasaba, quienes pudieron, se pusieron de pie ayudando a otros aún más heridos; Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun bajaron la guardia tras notar que nadie estaba en su contra en ese momento. La gran puerta se abrió y de ella salía Seiya con Saori en brazos, inconciente por todo el gasto de cosmos que había empleado para sobrevivir hasta que sus santos llegasen.

- Círce… -Shun se acercó con cautela, ella le miró dándole a entender que se podía acercar con confianza y éste así lo hizo- ¿dónde esta Ikki?

La peliblanca habría deseado que le preguntara lo que sea, el clima, los deportes, su comida favorita, pero no eso, para nada quería responder, se maldijo a sí misma por tener la respuesta que destrozaría al pobre muchacho. Abrió un poco los labios a punto de pronunciar las primeras palabras de arrepentimiento y excusa, pero en cambió abrió los ojos en su totalidad notando que alguien ingresaba al gran templo, alguien a quien deseaba ver, pero que a su vez temía como nunca hubo algo semejante.

- Aquí estoy, Shun –dijo el Fénix que ingresaba a pasos firmes, aproximándose a ambos hermanos

- ¡Hermano! –el más joven sonrió aliviado, estando a punto de llorar

- Nos tenías preocupado –dijo el Cisne que se acercaba, se detuvo detrás de Shun

- Athena esta a salvo –Shiryu se colocó a lado de Asthor, como dar a conocer que el peligro se había ido

- ¡Un momento! –una pelinegra que se sostenía apenas de un pilar llamó la atención de todos, se hallaba muy confundida- ¡¿por qué dejarlos ir?! ¡nuestra misión era matar a Athena! ¡¿qué esta pasando Círce?!

- Lo siento mucho Jac… -su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, su hermano posó una mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo- ya… no hay nada que hacer… Dionisio ha declarado rendición… llévatela Pegaso, llévensela Santos de Bronce… nuestra pelea ha terminado, márchense…

- ¿Y nosotros qué? –nuevamente Jac se hacía escuchar, ahora comprendiendo el pesar de su amiga

- Vámonos...

Círce comenzó su marcha, seguida de su hermano y tras éste andaba Jac, quien fue auxiliada por otros guerreros por lo gravemente herida que estaba, todos uno por uno se pusieron de pie o simplemente comenzaron su marcha tras su líder, nadie dijo nada, total, si esta batalla había terminado, ya no quedaba nada, en ese momento…


	2. Amante

**Amante**

Amanecía en la hermosa isla de Creta, Grecia, al salir el sol, todo se iluminó desprendiendo gran belleza, pero uno de los lugares más ocultaos y que poseía una belleza privada, se erigía una gran edificación, varios templos que conformaban uno más grande, el Santuario a Dionisio, dios del vino, las celebraciones y el sexo sin distinciones (o sea bisexual).

Quienes cumplen el deber de protegerlo y servirle no son sino las ninfas y sátiros, todos consagrados a él desde la era mitológica.

Pero ahora que Athena ha recobrado la memoria y sus santos también tras lo que pasó con Artemisa y Apolo, él se ha visto obligado a intervenir, pero lo haría al menos de forma más indirecta, total, siendo el dios más joven y fiestero, no sería por la fuerza sino por el placer.

- Dionisio-sama… -la delicada voz de una muchacha llegaba a sus oídos, se dio vuelta en su lecho para abrazar el delicado y estrecho cuerpo de su acompañante- Dionisio-sama… despierte…

- Sólo dame un momento más Milena… ¿cuál es la prisa? –la voz del dios sonaba soñolienta y acomodó su cabeza sobre el busto de la chica para seguir durmiendo

- Dionisio-sama, estuvo con Milena la semana pasada… -la voz de la chica ahora denotaba molestia ante la confusión- soy Círce

- ¡Círce! –en ese momento se quitó de encima, despertando por completo, viéndola bien- lo lamento, pero sabes como soy –y rió falsamente para aplacar el enfado de la joven

- No importa, total… -bufó algo abochornada desviando el rostro- no me confundió con mi hermano…

- Sabes que eso es sólo en el aroma, ambos tiene un aroma exquisito… -su tonta sonrisa cambió por una más sensual, estiró la mano con delicadeza tomando el rostro de Círce, haciéndola voltearse para que lo viera a los ojos, acercaba su rostro al de ella mientras bajaba su mano tocando su cuerpo, quitando la sábana que ocultaba las buenas curvas de la peliblanca, rodeó su cintura con esa única mano atrayéndola a él besándola fogosamente

- Dionisio… sama… -dijo su nombre al separarse un poco

- ¿Ya… no estas molesta?

- No…

- Buena chica… así me gusta…

- Tampoco soy su mascota

- Lo siento, lo siento…

- Bueno… -suspiró y se levantó dejando ver al descubierto totalmente su blanca piel, el cabello blanco platinado que llegaba hasta su espalda baja y las buenas curvas que poseía- entonces, aparte de mi hermano y yo, ¿a quiénes piensa enviar?

Dionisio se puso también de pie tomando la sábana envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura para cubrirse y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia su balcón, observando a quienes ya despiertos daban vuelta de acá para allá, su semblante era ahora serio, bien sabía que enviar a Círce y su hermano Asthor era excelente estrategia, total, eran como sus generales, pero sabía que también los arriesgaba, los santos de Athena no eran cualquier cosa y eso bien lo había demostrado.

- Jacqueline, Edward, Cloe, Sora y Dafnis –volteó a ver a Círce que ya se hallaba en su armadura- con sus cualidades sé que te será más sencillo hacer este trabajo

- Ya veo

La chica caminó hacia la puerta colocándose el caso de la armadura y volteó un momento sonriendo de lado, bajando el antifaz del casco ocultando la picardía de sus ojos.

- Entonces Dionicio-sama enviará a sus mejores amantes a la gran batalla… vaya, que sacrificado

- Sabes que buenos no son sólo en la cama –el dios rió ante su propio comentario y llamó a la joven un momento antes de que se marchase- partirán mañana en la mañana, así que dile a tu hermano que quiero verlo esta noche

- Si, se lo diré, nomás no lo confunda con James o alguno de los otros... u otras

Círce salió de los aposentos de su dios con una sonrisa en los labios, después de todo lo que había dicho era la pura verdad, Asthor, Jac (Jacqueline), Edward, Cloe, Sora, Dafnis y ella, siempre fueron los amantes Nº 1 del jovial dios del vino. Pero ahora, al fin, después de mucho tiempo, sus destrezas se verían fuera de la cama, ahora se traba del verdadero campo de batalla. La elección estaba hecha, vivir o morir eso ya no tenía importancia.


	3. Contrato

**Contrato**

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Me pregunto si hace esto por gusto o por…

- Cálmate Jac… sabes bien como es Dionisio, no se ha acostado con mi hermano en un buen tiempo y ahora que lo manda en esta misión, no quiere olvidar la sensación de su cuerpo

- ¡JA! Eso suena tan pervertido viniendo de ti… ¡y sobre tu hermano!

La pelinegra que se hallaba apoyada en una columna de la entrada del templo principal de su dios, comenzó a sujetarse el estómago matándose de la risa por lo que su amiga había dicho, pero de verdad eso sonaba pervertido, incesto… paró de reírse cuando un puño le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡Tú culpa!

Círce y Jacqueline comenzaron a pelear como siempre, tomándoselo de lo más en serio, sus golpes eran certeros y si nadie intervenía pronto literalmente terminarían matándose, siempre era igual, se peleaban de tal forma que se hacían ver como las enemigas más temidas y feroces pero la realidad era otra, nunca hubo una amistad tan fuerte como ser el de ambas. Menos mal que ellas llamaban la atención, así se opacan los sonidos que salían de los aposentos de Dionisio.

- Relájate… -dijo Dionisio entre jadeos contra la piel blanca del joven a quien tenía en ese momento- sé que no te he tomado la debida atención… pero déjame compensarte antes… de partir…

- Dionisio-sama… -las hermosas facciones de Asthor dejaban ver el placer que sentía en las manos de su amo, un suave sonrojo de placer se resaltaba en sus mejillas

Dionisio se hallaba entretenido en el pecho del muchacho, degustaba de su piel, tan suave, tan tersa, su lengua jugando con un pezón y con un mano estimulando el otro haciendo que el joven soltará uno de los muchos sensuales gemidos por venir. Subió besando al pelinegro con suavidad y pasión, el muchacho ladeo la cabeza para profundizar ese beso.

- Con cuidado… -susurró el dios al oído de Asthor mientras bajaba una de sus manos para preparar su entrada

El pelinegro ahogaba gemidos y gritos mordiendo la tela fina de las sábanas al voltear su rostro, sintió la intromisión de un dedo, gimió un poco soltando un momento las sábanas, luego sintió que eran dos, abrió los ojos ligeramente y volteó a verlo, Dionisio sonreía con sensualidad y apenas de unos segundos contemplando esa imagen y de una ligera embestida lo sintió dentro de él y soltó un grito.

- Shh… tranquilo… -Dionisio comenzó a moverse, acarició su rostro y lo besó con desesperación y luego se separó y atacó su cuello, paso su lengua con delicadeza y luego besó dejando marca- …recuérdame…

- ¡Ah!... Dionisio… sama… -Asthor apenas si podía pronunciar algunas palabras, en ese momento el único lenguaje ávido eran los gemidos y gritos, no había más

Las embestidas del dios del vino se hicieron cada vez más rápidas y profundas, jadeando de placer, sonriendo ante tal deguste. Asthor se llevó la muñeca a los labios mordiéndose para aplacar sus fuertes gemidos, en ese instante fue quitada para dar paso a unos labios, sintió que lo sujetaban por la cintura haciéndolo incorporarse, se abrazó firmemente a Dionisio sintiéndose subir y bajar cada vez más rápido, no lo soportaría más, sentía esas descargas subir y bajas por su cuerpo y eso sólo significaba la llegada del clímax.

- No… no puedo…

- Asthor… -gimió Dionisio sujetándolo con más fuerza- será… igual…

- Pero… -y fue callado por un beso

Al cabo de unos instantes se separaron, Asthor soltó un grito de placer y se desplomó sobre la cama jadeando muy cansado, Dionisio soltó gutural gemino y con sus brazos como pilares se sostuvo sobre el pelinegro antes de recostarse sobre él con sumo cuidado abrazándolo.

- Si… tu aroma… es igual que el de tu hermana…

- Argh…

- Jeje je… lo siento… pero es verdad… -el dios volvió a besarlo y luego se quitó de encima- anda… vístete que ya deben de estar esperándote…

- Sí, señor –apenas con la poca energía con la que contaba se puso de pie mostrando un fino cuerpo pero bien desarrollado y hermoso, Dionisio se relamió los labios

Asthor salió de la habitación vistiendo su armadura y llevando el casco en el brazo izquierdo, camino sólo un poco hasta llegar a la entrada donde aburrido contempló la pelea que tenían Círce y Jac, era algo tan normal que ya ni le importaba, se llevó la mano derecha a la boca bostezando y llamando así la atención de su amiga y su hermana quienes se le quedaron viendo justo antes de darse certeros golpes.

- Ustedes dos son tan aburridas… -dijo él mientras se apoyaba de lado en una columna

- Mejor cállate –le ordenó Jac- además mira que tarde sales… ¿tanto así te gusto?

- Sí… ahora vámonos

Círce estuvo a punto de reír al notar que Jac se enfadaba por la respuesta de Asthor, pero se contuvo y se enganchó al brazo libre de su hermano, Jac tan sólo se limito a ir detrás.

La pelinegra se les quedó viendo un rato, los veía hablar, ella con su animada sonrisa y el con esa sonrisa tan suave y serena, eran muy diferentes pero ese detalle era lo que los hacía tan unidos, tan perfectos al momento de trabajar juntos, después de todo, mellizos así no existen en todos lados, de no ser por ese detalle de hermanos Jac habría jurado que eran amantes perfectos. Y en ese momento se le iluminó el foco.

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! –Jac rodeo por los hombros a ambos hermanos y sonrió burlona

- ¿Qué pasa Jac? –Círce se veía algo incómoda, no podía ser nada bueno

- Pues yo me preguntaba… -miró alternativamente a cada uno y prosiguió:- ¿alguna vez lo hicieron?

- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SUCEDE CONTIGO?! –gritaron los dos al unísono con llamas en los ojos

- Nomás curiosidad… jeje… -chibi-Jac se tocaba los deditos nerviosa y asustadita por la reacción de sus amigos

- ¿Qué tanto escándalo es ese? –todos voltearon a ver quien hablaba

Se traba de un hermoso joven de cabello azul claro ondulado y ojos grises que miraba algo hastiado la escena, se trataba de Dafnis y a su lado de la nada apareció su amante Cloe, una muchacha de buen cuerpo y rostro angelical de cabellera corta pelirroja y ojos dorados, ella se mostraba más divertida con la escena.

- Nada… nada… -dijo Círce que se alejaba de Jac y su hermano y caminaba pasando de largo a los dos enamorados- y ¿qué hay de Sora y Ed?

- Pues Sora esta esperando afuera, de Edward no sabemos, tal vez esté divirtiéndose por ahí –dijo Cloe riendo divertida

- Ya veo, bueno, mi hermano ya termino su "asunto" con Dionisio-sama, ya debemos irnos, Dafnis, trae a Edward

- De acuerdo –y sin decir más salió en busca de su compañero

La pelirroja dirigió sus orbes doradas a Asthor esperó que él caminara cerca para abalanzarse sobre él como siempre hacía para molestarlo, cuando hubo la oportunidad lo hizo.

- ¡Muchas gracias Asthor!

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No lo haré! Te debo una… de no haber tardado con Dionisio Dafnis y yo pues… ya sabes… el amor… -suspiró la muchacha aferrada a Asthor que trataba de quitársela de encima

- ¿Por qué le dicen amor cuando sólo se trata de sexo?

Todos voltearon a ver a Jac y pues Círce fue la única en reír ante el comentario, Cloe nunca simpatizó con la pelinegra, odiaba esos comentarios tan directos y duros acerca de su afecto hacia Dafnis, muchas veces la creyó celosa pero Círce le explico que Jac sólo se sentiría celosa de quien la venciera por ser más fuerte que ella. Asthor al fin pudo librarse de la molesta pelirroja, se colocó su casco y fue a lado de su hermana mientras jalaba a Jac.

- Date prisa y ve a con Sora –le ordenó a la pelirroja

- Si, señor –y fulminando con la mirada a Jac se adelantó

En silencio caminaron hacia la salida de su Santuario, ambas muchachas se pusieron los cascos ya bien preparadas para partir, afuera los esperaban ya Dafnis, Cloe, Sora y Edward. Sora era una mucha de mediana estatura de cabellera violeta y ojos rosas de apariencia infantil y Edward el muchacho más alto, de cuerpo bien formado, cabellera castaña y ojos verdes. Todos listos para partir.

- Bien… -Círce tomó aire para dar repaso final al plan- en poco tiempo llegaremos al Santuario de Athena, su única protección son los dichosos santos de bronce, pero al llegar debemos dar mensaje de paz, para no ser descubiertos daremos un mensaje a Athena escrita por el mismo Dionisio, debe dar su sello para confirmar su aceptación… nos mostraremos diligentes para con ella y pues si todo marcha bien la tomaremos, Dionisio la mata y nosotros sólo debemos procurar que nadie interrumpa…

- Lo mismo debían hacer Theseus y Odysseus, y ya viste como terminaron –Dafnis nuevamente hablaba pero con tono aburrido

- Nosotros no somos como ellos, eso tenlo bien en cuenta –le espetó Sora con molestia

- Eso en su momento lo veremos

- Pero Círce…

- Basta Dafnis, ahora vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder

En el Santuario de Athena, la diosa se hallaba en sus aposentos, se hallaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo inexpresivamente, no hace mucho había recobrado la memoria de sus batallas, los dioses nunca olvidan y ese detalle fue lo que también volvió a despertar la verdadera conciencia de sus caballeros. Ahora debía prepararse más que nunca, tras lo ocurrido con Artemisa y Apolo, lo más seguro era que los otros dioses la asediarían pronto. Nuevamente la Tierra estaría en juego.

Se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta, salió y llegó al Gran Salón donde sólo estaban Seiya y Shun con sus respectivas armaduras quienes se preparaban para pelear contra 7 individuos frente a ella.

- ¡Seiya! –gritó la diosa para impedir el enfrentamiento

- Saori, no te preocupes, nosotros te protegeremos –dijo el Pegaso seriamente

- Ya te lo dijimos niño, no pelearemos, sólo queremos hablar con Athena –Jac bufó hastiada

- Por favor, déjennos pasar… -Sora miró a Círce que inexpresiva miraba fijamente a la diosa- Círce-san… de la orden

La peliblanca caminó unos dos pasos notando que Pegaso y Andrómeda estaban a punto de atacarla, rápidamente… se arrodilló frente a Athena con una mano a la espalda y la otra al piso bajando la cabeza. Todo se quedó en incómodo silencio, Asthor se aproximó a su hermana y se arrodilló junto a ella tomando la misma pose, acto seguido todos sus compañeros lo hicieron.

Pero pese a esta actitud, el Pegaso no mostró la más mínima duda, al contrario con más ganas se preparaba a pelear, pero fue su peliverde amigo quien se adelantó para detenerlo negando con la cabeza para decir que no era necesario pelear, lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo a un lado para que Athena estuviera de frente a los 7 individuos.

- Preséntense, por favor –pidió la diosa y cada uno levantando la cabeza dio su nombre

- Asthor, caballero de Pan

- Dafnis, de Sátiro de la Montaña

- Cloe, de la Ninfa de Agua

- Sora, de la Ninfa de Viento

- Edward, de Sátiro del Bosque

- Jacqueline –dijo algo asqueada la pelinegra, odiaba el nombre completo, por le decían Jac- de la Ninfa de Fuego

La última en presentarse fue Círce quien se quitó de su respetuosa posición y quitándose el caso para dejar ver su rostro y sus ojos rojos, sonrió amablemente.

- Y yo soy Círce de Alseide, hemos venido en nombre de Dionisio, nos ha enviado a ayudarte pues bien sabe de tu situación y nos ha dado este contrato –dijo sacando un pergamino- para que tú misma lo revises, de no aceptar él comprenderá pero por favor Athena, léalo siquiera

- Pero de ser un contrato –interrumpió Seiya mirando desconfiado el pergamino- significa que pide algo a cambio ¿no?

- Te lo diría si yo también lo supiese, pero dio la orden estricta de no abrirlo, que sólo Athena tenía ese derecho

Athena se acercó, con un ademán de la mano ordenó que se pudieran de pie, luego se colocó frente a Círce y tomó el pergamino con cuidado, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Lo revisaré esta noche, pero hasta entonces quédense, si vienen en paz, no veo porque deban irse pronto, ordenaré que les preparen habitaciones

- Se lo agradecemos Athena –dijo Asthor colocándose tras Círce y quitándose el casco sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para acomodar su cabellera y dejar ver sus ojos del mismo color que los de su hermana

Athena se aproximó a sus dos santos presentes y les ordenó mantener calma, en especial Seiya que para nada confiaba en ellos. La diosa dijo revisar el contrato esa noche, pero después de la cena, para entrar un poco más en confianza. Pero no resultó así, tan sólo cada quien se limitó a comer, nadie estaba dispuesto a soltar palabra de nada, así que mejor esperar al día siguiente para ver si los huéspedes se mostraban más abiertos.

Así pues la joven diosa se dirigió a su habitación tras dar las buenas noches a todos y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse frente a su escritorio y empezar a revisar el contrato, esta decía así:

**CONSIDERASIONES GENERALES**

Contrato de protección y posesión conjunta mediante servicios generales

**CLÁUSULAS**

1. El presente documento rige los servicios de protección y refuerzo armado para defensa exclusivamente

2. Este contrato es un mutuo acuerdo de las partes, mismas que las firman al calce de la última hoja de este documento. Las partes reconocen que no existe dolo, mala fe o coacción en ningún momento de celebrarlo.

**EL PROYECTO**

A través de la celebración de este contrato, proporcionará al cliente los servicios descritos como protección diaria y que consiste en presentar al cliente personal que constituya al cuerpo armado, con todos los elementos necesarios e indicaciones necesarias para su fin.

**LOS SERVICIOS**

El emisor proporcionará los servicios descritos a continuación:

1. Servicio "a": Vigilia constante en el Consejo del Olimpo para brindar información de utilidad.

2. Servicio "b": Mediación entre los dioses para llegar a mutuo acuerdo de paz.

3. Servicio "c": Liberación de los Santos atenienses en cautiverio.

**SERVICIOS COMPLEMENTARIOS**

Se enviará periódicamente a un mensajero quien brindará noticias sobre lo que sucede en el Olimpo, a lo cual si algo sucede es deber del cliente informar de las irregularidades vistas.

**EL PAGO**

**El** pago de los servicios por parte del cliente al emisor se hará en tiempo y forma de acuerdo al calendario de pagos, que pertenece a este contrato. En sí, se exige el 50 de la posesión de la Tierra, pero con el paso del tiempo éste porcentaje puede ser negociado según como marche el proyecto.

**OBLIGACIONES DEL EMISOR**

1. Entregar guerreros y amazonas capacitados para labor de protección.

2. Informar de problemas, errores, información y avance en el proyecto.

3. El emisor no puede sin embargo, entregar un proyecto futuro con las mismas características.

4. El emisor se reserva la discrecionalidad de manejar libremente a los elementos enviados según mejor le convenga.

**OBLIGACIONES DEL CLIENTE**

1. No podrá hacer uso diferente de los elementos producto de los servicios pactados en este contrato; salvo autorización por escrito del emisor, quien es titular de los derechos.

2. El cliente debe proporcionar la información necesaria, de manera exhaustiva y completa sobre el proyecto y el alcance del mismo, cada vez que sea necesario y cuando el emisor se lo pida para la óptima de su trabajo.

3. El cliente debe incluir los créditos del emisor en el proyecto, mediante los elementos que el mismo emisor le proporcione, pudiendo llegar a un acuerdo –por necesidades de uso-, de colocar los créditos en una parte no visible.

**CUMPLIMIENTO**

1. Las Partes harán y ejecutarán, o procurarán que se hagan y se ejecuten todos los actos, hechos, cosas y documentos adicionales que sean necesarios para dar efectos a los términos y condiciones estipulados en este Contrato.

2. El presente contrato tendrá una vigencia igual al tiempo en que dure la prestación de los servicios por parte del emisor al cliente. Todo lo no expuesto o tratado en este contrato será resuelto por las partes sellando el presente documento.

**DIONISIO**


End file.
